


do you really need me to stop?

by linowrld



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom - Freeform, Dumbification, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Sub Jisung, Subspace, Teasing, bxb - Freeform, dom minho, dubcon, idk what else to tag, minsung - Freeform, safe word, slight cnc, stray kids - Freeform, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linowrld/pseuds/linowrld
Summary: in which jisung is just too easy to push into sub space, and minho has too much fun to not use that to his advantage.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 9
Kudos: 242





	do you really need me to stop?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut pls don’t expect much

minho wakes up at earliest noon, having a hard time breathing and stretching, or really moving at all. he knows his trouble is coming from his lovely boyfriend who just insists that laying on top of the other is much more comfortable. when his already awake boyfriend, jisung, sees minho is now up, he giggles softly and kisses his cheek. minho is absolutely obsessed with morning ji, so affectionate and sweet, and wants nothing more than to give him the entire world. 

unfortunately for minho, he was super hungry, but unable to get out of bed due to jisung laying directly on him. he softly pats his bum, hoping to get jisung to roll off of him, but jisung stays. 

“bubba i need to get up, please roll over.” minho says in a calm voice, fitting for the lazy scene of laying in bed. 

however, jisung has no plans of removing himself from minhos warmth. 

after more pleas from minho, the older flips himself over, jisung now under him. jisung knocks minhos arm next to him, causing minho to fall on his side and jisung swiftly grabbing minhos arm, attempting to hold him down. 

at this point, minho had about had enough, and grabbed jisung by his hair, pulling him back off him. 

jisung practically moans at the contact, making minho smirk a little, and jisung get embarrassed. minho of course, laughs. 

“aww look at you! slightest touch and you’re already moaning for me, how cute of you” minho fake pouts, enjoying the sight of jisung in front of him, somehow getting even more embarrassed. 

jisung doesn’t know what to do with himself, muttering the sad excuse of “it wasn’t my fault, was it?”, earning a surprised look from minho. 

minho moves himself closer to jisung, placing his hand directly on his crotch, not even giving jisung a second to process. he begins palming sung through his pajama shorts, jisung not being able to help but place his forehead on minhos shoulder. 

by now, minho could tell jisung was gone in his sub space. jisungs small acts of fidgeting, his extra loud moans, and the vacancy of anything but lust in his eyes further proved his conclusion. 

although jisung was becoming needier, he didn’t want minho to win. he grabbed his hyungs arm and moved it back to its original place by his side, and sat turned away from him. jisung turning away, does not give minho nearly a good enough reason to stop touching him. 

minho gropes jisungs ass, receiving a yelp in return of his actions. he snakes his arms around jisung, pulling his shirt up revealing his nipples, which was just too tempting for minho not to touch. he grabbed at jisungs chest, twisting the nubs between his fingers, beginning to leave butterfly kisses on sungs neck. 

jisung moans at minhos movements, not being able to help but grind his hips into the air. jisungs constant moving and whining only boosts minhos confidence, pushing himself to touch more and more of jisung. 

soon again, jisung pushes minho away from him, only rougher this time. minho rolls his eyes before looking at jisung, and grabbing him by his throat in one quick motion. 

“stupid pup thinks he knows what he needs better than his owner, huh? thinks he gets to decide when and where he gets touched, fucked, and controlled.” minho nearly growls, “how sad, doesn’t even know what’s good for him.” he finished off, his mocking pout returning. 

minho only pushes jisung back and hovers over him, beginning to speak once again, “dumb mutt can’t even play fight without getting all riled up for me, wants to act like he has any say whether i fuck him senseless or not.” 

jisung does nothing but stare expectingly at his dom, only feeling the need to cum growing as min continues to speak. 

“since you clearly don’t want me to touch you, i want you to touch yourself. you’re gonna stretch yourself out really nice for me, okay baby? don’t touch your dick or cum without permission, honey. take your clothes off, now.”

jisung begins doing as told, unbuttoning his shirt before being grabbed harshly by the jaw. 

“what the fuck do you say when i give you an order?” minho questions. 

“yessir” jisung says before continuing his undressing. he gets a soft congratulatory pat on his head. 

as soon as jisung is finished getting naked, he grabs a bottle of lube from his bedside table and quickly coats his fingers. he wastes no time in inserting 2 fingers, deciding that 1 would be too little of a stretch to enjoy. 

he desperately wiggles his two fingers in his asshole, trying to reach his sweet spot, but getting no luck. he moves from his position on his knees onto his back, now laying down with more access to go deeper into himself. 

immediately, he finds his spot and let’s out nearly a scream at the pleasure. he continues ramming his 2 fingers into himself, curling just enough to touch his prostate, and finds himself on the verge of cumming soon. 

“please min i need to cum please let me. can‘t hold it” jisung begs and begs, before being granted access to cum by minho. 

minho of course isn’t going to let jisung off this easy, but he still enjoys his face of relief when he is allowed to come undone. 

jisung only moves his arm faster until he bursts, and as soon as he does, he is wriggling all over the place. 

his legs are completely uncontrolled, his arm grabs at minhos, leaving nail marks, and his moaning is loud and untamed. 

in jisungs moment of wild orgasm, his hand makes its way to minhos bulge, remembering he still hasn’t gotten off. 

jisung barely lets himself calm down before begging to let minho use him, to let minho ruin him and make him feel even better, and most importantly to let minho cum. 

minho was in no position to deny jisung from his wishes, so he quickly removed his own trousers and stared at jisung. 

the sight below him was surreal. jisungs cheeks red and puffy, his hair disheveled, his arms now above his head holding his wrists together, and his legs spread so prettily for minho. minho didn’t worry about prepping jisung as he had just done so himself, and added extra lube to his own dick and slid into jisung with ease. 

jisungs jaw fell open and he could hear his ears ringing. everything felt fuzzy and his sight was now blurred. minhos consistent pounding into him was beginning to get too much, especially since he barely had even calmed down from his previous orgasm. 

“minho, minho, too much. can’t handle slow down.” jisung begged and whined, only encouraging minho to speed up. 

“minho, stop” jisung continued, legs shaking around minhos hips as he could barely even get the words out anymore. once again jisung was a mess, only now he was on the verge of tears and unable to let out any noise from the overwhelming pleasure. 

“come on baby, use your safe word if you really need me to stop.” minho says, knowing what jisung really wants. 

“don’t want to” jisung barely replies, making minho chuckle and angle himself directly into his prostate. 

jisung can hardly control himself anymore, not even able to let the words ‘i need to cum’ slip out. 

he was crying by now, trying oh so hard to hold it in, barely being able to. 

soon enough, minho was close, chasing his high as he went faster and faster. by a few more thrusts, minho let out a shaky grunt and came into jisung, riding out his high. 

he grabbed jisungs cock, still thrusting, giving jisung permission once again to cum. 

jisungs can’t help but cum immediately, crying out in pleasure as minho continued to stroke him. 

once minho feels as though jisung has had enough, he stops his motions all at once.he gently pulls himself out of jisung and puts his hand on jisungs cheek. 

“hey bubba, come back to me hun”, minho whispers. he pats jisungs cheek a little, waiting to watch the light flicker on inside his head. 

minho tells jisung he’ll be right back and goes to get towels and a cup of water for the each of them, moving quickly as he doesn’t want to leave jisung alone. 

when he gets back, jisung is sitting up staring at the wall, cheeks and hair still showing evidence of the previous get down. minho hands jisung water, and next uses the washcloth all over jisungs body. 

he makes sure to be careful around his private parts as he knows jisung will most definitely be sensitive, but still chuckles when jisung lets out a soft whine when he wipes his lower stomach down. 

as soon as minho is finished cleaning himself and jisung off, he pulls jisung in his arms and lays down with him, mumbling sweet nothings to the younger. 

“you did so well for me baby, made me feel so so good. thank you bubs.” minho says into jisungs ear. 

jisung only replies by snuggling closer to minho, and whispering an “i love you” to him, obviously getting one back in return.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i hope it wasn’t terrible!!! i’ll try to write more so look forward to it!:)


End file.
